


Mnyama Roho

by WolfaMoon



Category: Black Panther (2018), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Declarations Of Love, Dress Up, EverShur - Freeform, F/M, Friendship/Love, Military Background, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Evershur, AU – Daemon. Daemon’s are a physical manifestation of one’s soul, one’s inner self that takes the form of an animal.





	Mnyama Roho

Mnyama Roho  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Evershur, AU – Daemon. Daemon’s are a physical manifestation of one’s soul, one’s inner self that takes the form of an animal.   
DIS: NO Own. Just having fun. And I think every universe should have a daemon AU. No beta.

MR*

Shuri didn’t know what to make of the daemon that T’Challa’s panther daemon is carrying. She is grateful that it is not Nakia’s cheetah or Okoye’s secretarybird. Yet her hearts goes out to the little serval being carried in by T’Challa’s panther daemon.  
“Whose daemon is that?” T’Challa lifts the cover to revel Everett’s face.  
“Another white boy to heal up.”   
They maneuver the bed into her medical out cove. “Malika, place her on Davu’s bed.” Addressing her brother’s daemon. Her own daemon giving an indignant yowl. Daemons are a physical manifestation of one’s soul, one’s inner self that takes the form of an animal.   
Shuri gets to work. It didn’t take long to heal the white boy with their technology. Feeling a prickle sensation she looks to see her daemon standing guard over the serval. Her own panther daemon big and strong always protecting. Just like all royal family and future black panthers her daemon is such. In her youth she had entertained the idea of a lion just to be different. Yet when he settled as a panther she couldn’t be upset at him. It is destiny.  
“Something wrong?” She asks him.  
“She smells nice.” Leaning over to take a sniff. Then getting closer to the fur.  
Everett awakes to someplace new. Then fully waking to the sound of a snake hiss. The sign of an upset serval. Getting up he walks into a room.  
“Colonizer.”  
“Where am I?”  
“Kansas.” Shuri looks to see Everett standing before her.   
“Ever,” he turns to the voice that calls his nickname. Opening his arms so his serval daemon can jump inside them. Holding her close. “That, panther smelled me.” He smiles at her but some trains go by the window. Moving forward with her in his arms he looks out the window. His daemon rubbing her head against his. Getting their scents on one another.   
“Vibranium?” He asks the young woman.  
“Yes.” She steps beside him. He admires the train system. She tells him how she made it able to transport it at high speeds.  
“Amazing.”  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Great, thank you.”  
“You should thank, Nakia. She insisted that you be brought here to heal.”  
“I’ll make sure to do that.” He looks to the young woman. “I’m Everett Ross, this is Amina.” The serval turns to look at the young woman but decides not to jump down but to climb up on Everett’s shoulder. Shuri smiles at the daemons antics.  
“I’m Princess Shuri and this is Davu.” Ross moves to kneel. His daemon just moving with it to stand on his back.  
“Are panthers a family daemon?” Shuri nods.  
“All future black panthers have panther daemons.” Nodding his head he tries to stand but his daemon will have none of it. “Your roho is very stubborn.”  
“She’s just showing off. Or proving how much a push over I am.” Standing up she slides from his back.  
“It was very nice what you did for the young lady but very stupid.” Amina scolds him. Her heckles raise as she walks around Everett. The panther just staring at her.  
“Excuse her, she is always testy after we almost die.” Ross tells Shuri sharing a smile.  
“Laugh it up. Next time I’ll just be dust.” Dust is what makes the physical manifestation of souls possible. And if the human dies the daemon turns into gold dust while the human body remains.  
“We both will.”  
“Not instantly.” Yipping at his hand.  
“You are rather morbid.” Davu speaks to the serval.  
“No, I’m just.” She rubs herself against Everett’s legs. She’s just scared. Everett rubs her head and she bounces up into it.   
“She worries.”  
“Someone has too.” Davu goes to grab one of his toys bringing it over to Amina. She looks to the panther then to her own and back.  
“Davu, do you want to play?” Shuri comes over to rub her daemon’s head. “Is that okay?”  
“Fine, Amina?” Amina moves forward to sniff the toy. Daemons didn’t really have toys of their own or their own beds. They normally slept with their other half. Yet Everett had given her toys in the past. So proud of a rope of fabric and knots on each end. Stepping forward she bats at it. The weasel looking thing moves and twirls. Davu laughs at the serval. The serval tries again. Both feline daemons go off to play. “Thank you.”   
Shuri moves back to work and Everett looks over her work and just takes in Wakanda.

MR**

Then Killmonger comes. Defeats T’Challa. Shuri runs to collect Everett. Grabbing a Border tribe blanket she tosses it over him covering his pale skin. Davu pushes Amina along. The good thing about Everett’s daemon is her African decent. So no one will think him a colonizer. As long as they don’t see her human half. Which is sad.  
Getting to mother, Ramonda didn’t recognize the serval daemon but was more shock and offended when she saw Everett. This had to hurt to know that your daemon is more accepted than you.  
Everett let it slide. Amina though stayed away from the queen’s lion daemon. Davu kept himself between the two.   
They went to Jabari to talk to M’Baku. Found her brother. His daemon was glittering with dust. They didn’t have much time. The family had gathered. The human with the human and the daemon with the daemon. Everett stood to watch with M’Baku.  
“Your daemon is an African cat.”  
“Yes she is.” He hoots at him. His gorilla daemon comes over to smell Amina. She stands stiff keeping her eyes on the gorilla. She puffs out her chest. The gorilla moves to her mate as they walk back to their throne. “What a strange place?”  
“What is with them and smelling?” Amina comes over to lean against her man. They watch at the power of Wakanda.

MR***

Everything has begun to quiet down in the days after the small Wakandan civil war. Sitting in Shuri’s lab, Everett doesn’t touch anything but asks her questions which she answers and she asks back her own. It is her turn.  
“So what did your daemon almost settle as before her final?” Everett had to think on this. Amina always being partial to the feline breeds. He looked over at Davu. Shuri follows her eye line.  
“Really?”  
“I’m a cat person. The only problem was fitting inside a cockpit. They don’t make fighters for large daemons.” Shuri nods at this. Knowing if cockpits had not become bigger most people in Wakanda would not be flying.  
“Why did you save me?”  
“Because my king demanded it.”  
“I see.” Shuri looks over at Everett who is staring down at the vibranium. She comes over to stand beside him.  
“I think I would have done it anyway.” They look at one another. “You were too cute to let die.”  
“You think I’m cute?”  
“Of course.” She takes his hand. “Why do you think you’re the only one I let into my lab all the time?”  
“Stimulating conversation.”  
“That is true. But you’re cool.”   
“I am here to serve.” She smacks him lightly. Then she sees Amina rolling over with something in her mouth and between her paws.  
“What is she doing?”  
“Oh, um, yeah.” He looks over to his daemon. “She gets bored sometimes. It’s a toy.”  
“You made your daemon a toy?”  
“Yes.”  
“Amina?” The daemon looks to Shuri. You never normally talk to another person daemon unless they are a family member, or can be a close friend. “May I see your toy?” The serval looks to Everett, he shrugs. The daemon moves over to Shuri. Keeping her self-distant enough not to touch. To Touch daemon is taboo. Shuri keeps her eyes on the serval. It was always standing on the outside. Away from other people but close to Everett. All the physical touches between the two. Holding out her hand Amina places the toy in her hand. “This is a rag.” Recollecting the tech toy the daemons had played with before.  
“Well I like it.”  
“How about something better?” Moving back pass Everett she hands him the rag toy. Then grabbing a ball she comes over. The ball is about the size of a soccer ball. Placing it on the ground, she rolls it toward Amina. Amina looks at it as it rolls past her. “It’s okay, go play.” Amina moves to rub against Everett. “Is something wrong?” Amina pulls the rag from Everett’s hand and moves away. “What did I do?”  
“It’s not you, it’s us. Like most of Wakanda we are very hard in trusting. It’s…” Everett runs a hand through his hair. She watches as he wrestles with somthing inside of him.  
“Everett?” He looks at her.  
“We didn’t have much when we were younger so a knotted rag is a million dollars to us and a reminder of our youth when we were happiest.”  
“I’m sorry. You must think us spoiled.”  
“No, just lucky. And we get to be apart of it but still the simple pleasures make us, more comfortable, less nervous.” Shuri looks around at her very nice and expensive lab. “We are grateful.” Looking at him she sees concern in his eyes for her. Why should he be concerned when she is the one who offended.  
“I just thought.”  
“There are poor white people too. But I have loving parents who worked hard to keep a house over our head, food on the table, and clothes on our back. In my eyes I had the best at what the world could over. The simple things. My parents were always there when needed. I was loved.” He smiles at her. Trying to look her in the eye. “What is it?”  
“I just thought.”  
“We are what people want to perceive.”  
“Like Wakanda. They thought third world because that is what we presented but we weren’t. We had so much more.”  
“And that was my life. People saw the poor bumpkin, when I had everything I needed or wanted. My parents are still together and they are still happy.”  
“Sorry for thinking.”  
“Well then I should say sorry too. But you changed my mine. You showed me all this. It just.”   
RRRrrraaalllwwww. The moment broke. Both of their daemons are playing with the ball. The panther upset about the serval grabbing the ball in her teeth and jumping up quickly over him. Everett giggles.  
“I remember my parents daemons doing that.”  
“Me too.” Shuri giggled.  
“That was always a sign for us to get out of the room.” He looks as the panther is now trying to pin the serval down. “Should we take that as a hint.”  
“Meaning that I like you.”  
“I like you too.”

MR**

T’Challa came down to the labs to get his liaison before he goes talk a trade negotiation with Japan. First thing he sees are the two cats entwined with one another asleep. His panther looks at the two before looking to her man.  
“Let’s see what they are up too.” Silently he walks further into the lab. It’s silent beside the few giggles. “What are you doing?” He asks before coming around the corner.  
There on a pedestal is Everett Smith dressed in 3-piece suit. Shuri is moving around him scanning him.  
“What does it look like I’m doing?” She voices to her brother as she moves up to fix a fold on the suite.  
“Playing dress up with my liaison officer.”  
“Your liaison officer, don’t make me laugh. Besides he needs a better suite if he is to be hanging around with the likes of you.”  
“I told her I didn’t need one.” Everett voiced over his shoulder.  
“Yes, but this one is better.” Moving quickly she picks up a gun and shoots Ross. T’Challa lifts his hand to activate his panther outfit but stills. “See. Now he can take a bullet and come home safe.”  
“Doesn’t account for a headshot,” Everett reminds her.  
“That’s what theses are for.” Moving away to come back with a pair of shades. Placing them over his eyes Ross looks every inch the special agents that protect the president. She raises the gun again. Everett ducks.  
“No, no,” he says sternly.  
“They’re safe.”  
“No.”  
“Fine, I’ll try them.” Shuri moves to take them off Everett. Before she can, he grabs the gun and disarms her. He releases the clip and pulls back so the one in the chamber pops out.   
“Guns are not toys.”  
“I have to agree with Ross on this one sister.”  
“Do you not trust my technology.” Shuri gets defensive  
“Oh we trust it.” T’Challa says. Ross nodding in agreement. “It’s just..” Looking for support.  
“Guns are not toys.” Ross reiterates dismantling the gun and setting it on a table.  
“Fine. But the shades will protect you.”  
“Thank you.” Everett responds to her efforts in keeping him safe. Lifting the shades so they can sit on his head.   
“No,” she takes the glasses off his head. It just looks plain wrong. Placing them in an inside pocket.  
“Should I leave you two alone?” T’Challa asks.  
“Hey, this is so he can look impressive when you start that Japan trade agreement.”  
“Yes,” snapping his fingers remembering the reason he came to see Ross. His mind recollects that if his liaison is not in his office he is down her with his sister. That is something to ponder upon. “Did you get to the details I asked you about in our meeting so I am prepared?”  
“I sent it to your inbox. It should be there with all the information I could get and what things they wish to discuss. Major bullet points.”  
“Thank you.” The best thing about having Ross for a liaison is he went beyond and above. Even contacting people he would not think to discuss options with. Not really knowing if that was in service with normal duties. Glad to have this man on his side. “Good, that is good. I guess I will get to that and leave you to play dress up.”  
“She didn’t have dolls to play dress up with?” Shuri smacks Everett in the arm. The suite glows with kinetic energy it just gathered.  
“She had handmaidens. But I guess you will do for now. I’ll leave you to play.” T’Challa leaves the room.  
“Do you think he suspects anything?”  
“Maybe a little.” Everett nods. “Is it okay? Are you afraid of your brother?”  
“A little, but I’m smart and know to be more afraid of you.” She laughs coming up to peck him on the cheek.  
“That is why I like you so much.”  
“Because I’m wary of you?”  
“No, because you tell me how it is and keep me on my toes.”  
“And what beautiful ones they are.” He smiles at her stepping off the pedestal. “Should I count them again to make sure they are all there?”  
“Maybe later.”  
“How about how many times I can make you giggle when I tickle your lips with my Wakandan?”  
“That, sounds better, but not warm enough.” His hands slowly make their way around her waist to pull her close.   
“Maybe I should pet Davu behind the ears.” Daemons weren’t touched by other people that was taboo. But if the person is one you love and trust it can be an experience. She shudders at the thought of him touching her roho. Then imagining her own hand going over and touching Amina’s striped fur.  
“Warmer.”  
“How about I tell you, I love you?”  
“Do you?” She says placing her hand on his.  
“More than I can voice. But I will say it again. I love you, Shuri.” She turns in his arms so she can face him.   
“I love you too Everett.” He moves slowly in to kiss her, again and again.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Everett: Amina - Serval  
> T’Challa: Malika – Panther  
> Shuri: Davu – Panther  
> Nakia: Jaafan - Cheetah  
> Okoye: Medlevi – Secretary Bird


End file.
